Medical Emergancy
by Midst Ride
Summary: A last minute gas-station stop puts Frank and Joe in the middle of a Christmas nightmare, with a deadly madman who will stop at nothing to get what he wants and with whom Frank may not survive a second chance encounter...


Last-Minute Emergancy

A last minute gas-station stop puts Frank and Joe in the middle of a Christmas nightmare, with a deadly madman who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Joe and Frank must fight together to survive if they want any chance of making it until Christmas alive…

-line-

"Hand it over," the man ordered in a voice that Frank did not dare disobey. Frank swallowed hard and begrudingly gave up his cell phone. "Go sit," he ordered.

Star's eyes were wide with terror as the man nudged Frank with the gun. "Next to the girl. I think the mom is paying you to babysit this evening," the man sneered.

Frank nodded and lowered himself to the ground, looking worridly over at Joe even as Star climbed into his lap, menatlly trying to block out the murder of the man he'd seen alive before he entered the store. He was going to miss him. Mr. Grin, as he called himself, was Joe's favorite mentor and one of Frank's best friends. He had given Joe a job in the store when Joe was only fifteen, even though Joe couldn't show up on time ever yday.

"Are the cops out there yet?" he asked Frank.

Frank glanced out at the chaos and nodded, not daring to speak.

"Yes or no!" the man demanded angirly.

"Yes, okay? Yes!" Frank shivvered, frightened by this mandman. He had already killed one man, injured his brother, and made it clear that he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

---

8:00 P.M.

"He pointed a gun at me, told me I'd better get out of the store, or I'd be sorry!" The woman's voice was clearly hyriscal, as any mother in her situation would be. "My daughter is in there, she's only eight, she won't understand…"

"My sons are in there, too," Fenton nodded, his face a mask of concern and hatred. "We're doing our best to get them out. If my eldest has any say in the matter, your daughter will be well protected—I know he'll protect her to his death."

"He murdered the owner in cold blood! Your son may not _have_ a say in the matter!"

Fenton sighed, already tired from the emotion of the day. "I know. But Frank 's got a good head on his shoulders, and I've no doubt that he will defend your daughter to the death if need be. Joe, too. He may be a bit of a hothead, but he won't let Star be responsible for his mistakes."

--

"Your brother is fine. " The gunman got up from his place on the floor, looking at Frank. "Just a small gash. Nothing to worry about."

_Then let me look at him, _Frank pleaded silently. He could use some of the first-aid supplies and patch Joe up and pay – his smile faded again. Mr. Grin's murder was going to stick with them for a long, long time.

At that moment, the phone rang. Star clung to Frank even tighter as the man answered it, as if she knew something bad was about to happen.

"Yeah, I've got them… yeah, the girl's fine… No, you'll have to talk to Frank. Joe's kinda… out of it right now." He laughed evily and then handed the phone to Frank. "Speak," he ordered, keeping a tight grip on Star's hair.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine," he responded, desperatly searching for a clue he could give his father. "Joe's hurt…" he paused, finally recognizing the gunman. "Alaxander White," he shouted, before the man could hang up the phone. He winced, realizing the worst was now yet to come.

--

"What did he say before the phone hung up, Fenton?" Chief Collig questioned. The normally quiet store parking lot was surrounded by the chaos of the police officers. Fenton was surprised that nobody was complaning about not getting to go home for the holidays. He was greatful they were all worried enough to help protect his sons. And Star, he added silently. He wanted to get her out of there, badly – who knew how long the child would be scared because of this? Who knew how long his _sons _would be scared because of this?

"Alaxander White," Fenton replied, his face a deathly pale. "There is good news in this, though. As long as he hasn't changed his methods or robbery, Star will be fine."

"What does that mean?" Jessica asked. She was Star's mother and proud of it… and very concerned about her daughter.

"He won't hurt girls." Fenton paused. "Except for his wife. But Star, for the time being, is safe." They had first started after Alaxander when he'd murdered his wife in cold blood. Frank had come close to finding him, and the man had taken Frank halfway across the country before Fenton had finally caught up and arrested him. During that time, he had forced Frank to help him rob a store. Frank was still dealing with that, even though Fenton reassured him constantly his actions weren't his fault. Due to Alaxander, Frank hated dark places – even though he wouldn't admit why to anyone, which was what scared Fenton the most. Fenton was also unsure of his son surviving another encounter with Alaxander.

Jessica breathed a sigh of relief, although she wasn't really reassured. "What does that mean for Frank and Joe, though?"

"They're in worse danger," Fenton responded, his face now a mask of total concern.

--

"You're an absolute idiot." Alaxander White's voice was cold and harsh and Frank shivered just hearing it. "A complete and udder idiot. Star, go sit over by Joe, please." His voice was ice-cold, and Frank shivered, remembering hearing it so many times the time he'd been held captive by him.

Star did as she was told, hiding behind Joe, closing her eyes, not saying anything.

"I suppose it doesn't matter…" Alaxander let his voice trail off. He then threw a punch, hitting Frank's face.

Frank coughed, spitting out blood. He grabbed his nose instantly. It was bleeding. Frank shivered and lifted his hand to a sleeve, trying to stop it.

"Oh, for pete's sake, grab a damn napkin." Alaxander shoved one in Frank's face. "I don't know what your dear old aunt will say about that sweater… _if you make it out alive_."


End file.
